hello_neighborfandomcom-20200223-history
Theodore Peterson
Theodore Peterson, '''commonly known as Mr. Peterson or '''The Neighbor, is the main antagonist of Hello Neighbor. He always tries to keep the player from breaking into and entering his home. Storyline Past Mr. Peterson was once an amusement park designer and a very friendly family man who lived with his wife, Diane, his daughter, Mya Peterson, and his son, Aaron Peterson, he once let a younger Nicky see and befriend his son, however due to a horrible car accident, his wife had to be hospitalized, Mr. Peterson became anxious, waiting in the hospital until his wife eventually died in there, not long after Aaron accidentally pushed Mya off the roof of his house, leading to her demise too, with the death of his beloved wife and daughter in just a short amount of time, these two incidents severely crippled Mr. Peterson's sanity. Hello Neighbor: Hide and Seek Mr. Peterson plays a minor role in this game as the game focuses more on his two children, Mya Peterson and Aaron Peterson, Mr. Peterson is seen at the dinner table along with his wife and two children, Mr. Peterson is seen again entering the house with his wives purse, he then lets it go before collapsing to his knees, Mya and Aaron hug their father to comfort him, however this wasn’t enough as Mr. Peterson became more sluggish, watching TV and appearing not to notice his daughters concerned look for him even tho she was right in front of him, he appears again to get the children for dinner, motioning his hand tiredly, at dinner Aaron takes Mya's spoon before pushing her and causing her plate to fall and break, seeing this, Mr. Peterson gets up and sends Aaron to his room, but before he leaves he takes Mya's doll, Mya goes to get it back but Mr. Peterson motions his hand to tell her to stay and eat dinner. Aaron later plays hide and seek with Myra’s Doll, but accidentally shoved her off the ledge out of anger that she won. Mr. Peterson is seen one final time during the credits, digging a grave, probably for Mya. Hello Neighbor (Full Game) Act 1 Nicky watches as Mr. Peterson locks Aaron in his basement, possibly to either punish him for Mya's death or to protect him from meeting his wife and daughters fate, Mr. Peterson then finds out that Nicky is watching him and throws him onto the other side of the road as he goes to lock the basement door and hide the basement key, Nicky has to outsmart and evade Mr. Peterson as he eventually finds the key to the basement, Nicky finds a corridor in Mr. Peterson's basement, however Mr. Peterson is behind him, Nicky tries to escape but the door at the end of the corridor was locked with 3 padlocks, allowing Mr. Peterson to catch Nicky and end the Act. Secret Neighbor In Hello Neigbor: Secret Neighbor, Mr. Peterson has successfully captured Nicky and has locked him in his basement, so 5 unnamed kids decide to rescue him, like Nicky, the 5 children must outsmart and evade Mr. Peterson to help Nicky escape as Mr. Peterson doesn't intend to let him go and now wishes to imprison the 5 children who dared to invade his property, Mr. Peterson will disguise as a child to pick off the children one by one unless the kids manage to find out which one of them is Mr. Peterson. The game takes place between acts 1 and 2 of the main game. Act 2 The opening cutscene reveals that Mr. Peterson has kidnapped Nicky and has been possibly torturing him, Aaron Peterson is shown to save Nicky from the room in the basement he's locked in (looking through keyhole shows this). Once Nicky escapes his prison he has to once again outsmart and evade Mr. Peterson to escape the horrid basement, once Nicky finally escapes, One can hear a couple windows break hinting Aaron is attempting escape as well, Mr. Peterson doesn't chase him but instead chooses to go and re-capture his son. Mr. Peterson then closes the wooden gate while threateningly staring at Nicky, the Act ends when Mr. Peterson completely shuts the gate. Act 3 In this Act it is revealed that Nicky still has nightmares about Mr. Peterson after that day, Nicky has another nightmare about Mr. Peterson after moving into his new house, which actually used to be Mr. Peterson's house, in the nightmare Mr. Peterson has locked up Aaron like in act 1, and has locked them in his basement in his amusement park-like house, Nicky once more has to outsmart and evade Mr. Peterson to unlock the basement door, however before he can enter, Nicky must overcome his three fears from his childhood or the door at the end of the corridor will still be locked, once Nicky has overcome his fears, he is about to enter the same corridor where he was caught by Mr. Peterson, however Mr. Peterson catches Nicky, however Nicky using his new powers from overcoming his fears pushes off Mr. Peterson, enters the corridor and locks the door, if Nicky has overcome all his fears than the door at the end of the corridor will be unlocked, once Nicky enters he will be in a one-room house with a cardboard cut-out of Aaron, however a giant Mr. Peterson appears out of nowhere and destroys the house, Nicky must then climb and use the umbrellas to get on the house on the giant Mr. Peterson's back, once Nicky enters the house door he must overcome his final fear, once Nicky overcomes his final fear he will be transported into another white void with an Exit Door and a house, if Nicky peers into the house than he can see the real Mr. Peterson locking himself in a room, on the other side of the barricaded door was the Shadow Man, unlike Nicky, Mr. Peterson cannot seem to overcome his guilt and thus cannot overcome and defeat the Shadow Man like Nicky did, unable to help Mr. Peterson, Nicky leaves through the Exit Door, Mr. Peterson's fate is unknown, but he is believed to be alive. Appearances Hello Neighbor - 2017 Hello Neighbor: Hide and Seek - 2018 Secret Neighbor - Pre-Release stage Hello Neighbor: Missing Pieces - August 28, 2018 Hello Neighbor: Waking Nightmare - December 26, 2018 Description Mr. Peterson is a tall, Disney-Pixar styled man. Mr. Peterson has brown hair, and has eyebrows slanted towards his noticeably reddish nose. Mr. Peterson also has a curly waxed mustache, and green eyes. Mr. Peterson's chin has a swirl on it. Mr. Peterson is wearing a yellow shirt with rolled-up sleeves and a collar. The shirt is partially opened, revealing some of Mr. Peterson's chest hair. On top of the shirt is a blue and light blue sleeveless sweater vest with a diamond pattern. Mr. Peterson is also wearing black, long rubber gardening gloves. Mr. Peterson is wearing red/orange striped pants. There are no buttons, zippers, or laces on said pants. He is also wearing black shoes with white caps and shoelaces. Strangely, on the soles of these shoes, there are the letters "W"(Numbers "666" in Alpha 2). In Secret Neighbor, Mr. Peterson's design is altered. His outfit and body remain the same, but his skin is paler and he has dark eyeshadow around his eyes, almost like a zombie. Personality Previously a family man, Mr. Peterson adored his family before the events leading up to the main game. It's possible that he didn't intend to appear like some type of criminal, despite plenty of hints pointing towards it. While the player is going through the main story, Mr. Peterson is shown to be rather cranky and seems to enjoy his privacy very much. He always angrily chases the player up until either he catches them or the player has taken refuge in their own home. In Hello Neighbor: Hide and Seek, although being only in the opening and ending sequence, he is shown to care about his family. Family Prior to the events of Hello Neighbor, Mr. Peterson lived in his much smaller home with his wife and kids, one of which was Aaron Peterson, a friend of Nicky Roth, who continuously caused havoc to the neighborhood with his new friend. During the gameplay of the main story, a photo and him and his family can be found on an upper floor near a dollhouse and a few pairs of shoes. AI As told by the developers, Mr. Peterson's AI is highly intelligent, if the occasional glitch is set aside. His AI is able to "sense" Nicky, no matter how close or far, and sets traps and cameras in order to get him. He can also track which paths the player likes to take, for instance, if you like smashing the same window over and over, he will board it up. Abilities/Skills * Keen sense of hearing (Prior to Alpha 2). * Extraordinary strength: Mr. Peterson has been shown to lift and throw Nicky, and breaking open barricaded doors. He can also throw objects like bear traps (of which are 40 pounds, only in the Pre-Alpha and Alpha 1.) across far distances. * Electrical Engineering/Hunting: Mr. Peterson is able to set simple traps and set up cameras. * Great speed: Mr. Peterson will almost always catch Nicky if they don't get to his house. * Great agility: He can jump a distance of almost twice his height (possibly just a glitch). * Enhanced Intellect: Mr. Peterson can learn Nicky's psychology to predict what their next move is. The divinity listed below helps with this. * Stealth: Mr. Peterson can sneak his way around the map very easily and surprise Nicky. * Aura of Darkness: Being around Mr. Peterson will darken your field of view. * Ranged weapon prowess: Mr. Peterson can accurately throw tomatoes and other ranged weapons. * Architecture (Assuming he built his house by himself) * Preparation: Mr. Peterson has been shown to make his house almost fool proof, set with traps, locks and other securities. Weaknesses * The occasional glitch, which the player can take advantage of. * Getting hit with anything that someone throws at him. This causes him to be temporarily stunned, giving the player time to escape. Trivia * At the bottom of his shoes, one can see what seems to be 666, the Number of the Beast. In Alpha 3 this was changed to be a "W". * From the alpha 2 onward, you can faintly hear the carnival ambience from the hide nightmare in the alpha 1 whenever the neighbor is close. * Mr. Peterson seems to have met The Thing, as they are seen together in multiple cutscenes. ** Internal files refer to him as "Sosed" (Сосед), which is Russian for "Neighbor". * When Mr. Peterson catches you, he kicks you out of his house and shuts the door, unlike the Pre-Alpha and Alpha 1 builds of the game, where you would be put back into your house. * Mr. Peterson's abilities and skills may come from his unconfirmed satanic association, or from being controlled by some yet not understood higher power in the game. * In Alpha 2, Mr. Peterson is theorized to have locked a small child and his/her mother into his basement. * It's possible that Mr. Peterson worked as a clown at some point. This is an allusion to John Wayne Gacy. * There is a theory that Mr. Peterson does the strange things he does to "save" or "Protect"his family or he imagines that the Mannequins are his family. * Mr. Peterson appears giant in the main game's end act. * In the prototype build, Mr. Peterson used to have quite the profane vocabulary. ** Infact, most of his slurs are still in the game's files * Mr. Peterson is/was a theme park designer ** This can be known through the second book. Gallery Neighbor.png|Mr. Peterson next to a bear trap. Neighbor2.png|Mr. Peterson grabbing you when he catches you. Capture.PNG|Mr. Peterson before the tutorial (Alpha 1). th (59).jpg|Mr. Peterson being mean. hello-neighbor-announcement-trailer.png|Mr. Peterson putting down the key in anouncement trailer. 27364e 12eb61597c9e4df297bd0c42fabbcd54.jpg|Mr. Peterson photo. heonabenchporch.PNG|Mr. Peterson sitting on his porch. Download-0.jpg|Mr. Peterson in promotional artwork for the earlier builds. E63cf6 594cf54765164182a24330c664bffc4c~mv2 d 2512 1408 s 2.png|Secret Neighbor appears there. HighresScreenshot00351 preview.png HighresScreenshot00302 preview.png NeighborMod.png Hello-Neighbor-Bendy-Crossover-Mod.jpg Ded.jpg Delet.png Hello Neighbor Alpha 1 Ending.png NeighborFull.png 96A58400-721D-4CEF-BF4E-1449932FFE51.jpeg|Mr. Peterson running at you. 0A90A7EB-3395-41A8-A948-80C699E7243B.png|Taken from the presskit Cutout of shark bad.png Old Sharkotron.png New Sharkotron.png SecretNeighbor11 (1).png Category:Characters